Alumina-zirconia ceramics are the material of excellent chemical stability and wear resistance and are used as various structural members and cutting tool materials. The performances of these alumina-zirconia ceramics significantly depend on the crystalline phase, the particle size and the aggregation/dispersion state of zirconia and have accordingly been studied in various ways (see, e.g., PTL 1 to 4).
The conventional alumina-zirconia ceramics, however, have the insufficient texture control of zirconia crystal particles and alumina crystal particles. Application of the conventional alumina-zirconia ceramics to cutting tools accordingly causes insufficient fracture resistance in working at a high feed rate. The conventional alumina-zirconia ceramics may also have wear caused by a small fracture and have insufficient wear resistance. The cutting tools using such alumina-zirconia ceramics are thus used only for processing at a low feed rate (e.g., finishing processing).